EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Emerald has been taken by the Frontier Brains, who claim he caused a lot of trouble and damage. However, seeing the reports of the media, who claim the meeting was a success, the Frontier Brains decide Emerald has to challenge all seven Frontier Brains in a week. Emerald goes to the Battle Factory, where he has to complete 42 battles in order to face Noland. Chapter Plot Emerald is being wrapped by Seviper, as the Frontier Brains have him held at the Battle Tower. Scott is furious, as he had to show up during the press conference. Brandon returns, having found Tucker, who is furious Emerald tied him up. The Frontier Brains look at Emerald, pondering what they should do. The reporter sneaks by, wondering who cancelled the conference and is not surprised Emerald was the responsible. Emerald claims he wants to conquer the Battle Frontier. Emerald shows his Frontier Pass, making him eligible to participate. Brandon thinks even if he had the pass, that does not mean Emerald can just crash in and cause trouble. Emerald extends his hands, but Greta has Umbreon use Quick Attack on Emerald. Scott reminds Emerald the reporters wasted their time on Emerald. Spenser denies Scott's words, since the TV news present Emerald, who came to participate in the event at the Battle Frontier, claiming it was a huge success. The media is interested in seeing how Emerald will conquer the Frontier, displeasing the Frontier Brains, who have not counted on that. Anabel believes they should punish Emerald for the trouble he caused, yet they can't dismiss him, else the media will be displeased if Emerald does not take part in the challenges. Lucy believes they ought to let Emerald battle, since this could be a good advertisement for other trainers to participate. Lucy proposes Emerald has a week, for the actual opening of the Frontier for the audience is next week. After all, Lucy believes Emerald has shown much interest in conquering the Battle Frontier, meaning all seven Frontier Brains have to be defeated. The Frontier Brains grin, clarifying they are very tough and demanding. Scott thinks that is a great idea and runs off to contact the media, displeasing others. At any rate, Tucker plans on being the first challenger, but Noland pushes him away, for he despises Emerald, for he cannot sense any knowledge in this child. Noland pushes Emerald off the tower. The reporter comes back to Emerald, who complains his heels have fallen off once again. The reporter is quite annoyed, for Emerald just tipped off the Frontier Brains, one of the most powerful trainers known. Emerald yawns, claiming his plan was to battle the Frontier Brains and goes to sleep. The next day, the press comes to the Battle Factory, where they find Noland, who introduces himself as the Factory Head. Emerald comes to the battlefield, wanting a single battle with level 50 Pokémon. Noland sends six Poké Balls, from which Emerald must choose three of them. Noland clarifies the challengers have to choose three rental Pokémon, which Noland does so himself. Emerald scans and chooses a Skarmory, a Ludicolo and a Rhyhorn. The battle starts, as Emerald sends Skarmory to battle a hologram's Illumise. The reporter is surprised Noland does not battle Emerald right away, so Noland clarifies he has to make sure Emerald proves himself enough to impress Noland to challenge him. Noland clarifies Emerald must win six matches of seven battles and if a single battle is lost, Emerald cannot challenge Noland. Illumise uses Flatter, confusing Skarmory. Emerald calls Skarmory back and sends Rhyhorn, who uses Rock Slide. After a while, Emerald finishes the battle, while the reporter realizes Emerald has to win 41 more battles before facing Noland. Noland is slightly impressed, as Emerald did swap Skarmory for Rhyhorn, else it would be confused and hit itself. The reporter is also impressed, for Emerald used Pokémon that were not even his own. Noland is certain Emerald understands the importance of this facility to test knowledge. Noland tells Emerald he can swap one Pokémon with one of the Pokémon he defeated last round. Emerald chooses Illumise, so the reporter is certain Emerald also has to watch the opponent Pokémon's moves and which one to trade. Emerald gets ready, as the second battle is about to begin. Debuts Move Flatter Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters